That Was The Last Time Titanic Ever Saw Daylight
by Robisawesome
Summary: Everyone knows about the beloved film; Titanic. Well, I decided to write the film in book version. This is Rose Dewitt Bukater's POV of the lovestory. Nothing will be changed from the movie other than additional scenes I've included. All quotes and such belong to James Cameron's artwork. Thank you and Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 Heart Of Ice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Titanic and neither most scenes. They belong to their respective owner and some to history. This is just Titanic in Rose's POV and in book version. Thank you for reading and ENJOY!**  
**

Chapter One - Heart of Ice

It's the 'Ship of dreams', to everyone else. To me It's a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I'm everything a well brought up girl should be. Inwardly, I'm screaming. I see my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties, and coltillions, yhats and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I feel like I'm standing in a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who cared or even noticed.

I entered my bedroom and decided I should rest.

"Trudy." I called as I unpinned my hair. "Trudy." No answer.

"Trudy!" Now, I'm getting angry.

I tried to zip down my dress, but I couldn't. The zipper was stuck and everytime I tried to pull it down, it would pinch my skin. The more I failed at unlocking myself from the dress, the more I became frusterated.

I threw things on the floor and screamed at the top of my lungs. The pearl necklace on my throat was choking me, so I ripped it apart and watched the pearls roll on the floor. I looked into the mirror and saw my position. My makeup was ruined and so was my hair. But, more importantly my life was ruinhed with it.

At that sudden realization, I knew I didn't want to be trapped in this life anymore. I broke the mirror, as if to break this life, and ran out of my stateroom.

Tears are running down my face and I, too, am running. The wind stung my face. And my cheeks were hot.

I just need to get away. To run and run. But, when I hit the back rail I realized there's no more ship. Not even the Titanic is big enough to get away from my world.

Before, I'd really thought about it, I climbed over to the other side.

This is it. I'll let go and all the pain will go away. I'll be free and i'll be sane again.

I examined the black sea. The violent waves mocked me, but the ocean was happy. Was happy that'll set me free and I let my fingers slowly slip.

"Don't do it."

Who can that be interrupting me? I stopped myself and looked back. A man was standing behind me with a cigeratte in his mouth. With everything going on in my thoughts, I hadn't heard him follow me. His hair is a golden blonde and he's quite handsome. His clothes aren't from first class and don't seem proper enough for second. I can only guess, he's from third.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

"Come on just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." He responded.

"No! Stay where you are, I mean it! I'll let go!"

He took the cigarette from his mouth and motioned that he wanted to throw it out in the ocean. And when he did so, he got closer to me. Meaning he can reach over and stop my attempt of suicide.

"No you won't."

What? Who does this man think he is?

"What do you mean 'No, I won't'? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

"Well, you wouldv'e done it already."

"You're distracting me! Go away!" I yelled.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and i'm gonna have to jump in there after ya." He slid off his jacket.

"Don't be absurd! You'll get killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." He said, unlacing his shoes.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't." He removed his right shoe. "To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

Cold? My goodness. I can't handle that.

"How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" He removed his left shoe.

Is he really starting small talk? I can't believe this man. How ridiculous!

"What?"

"Well, we have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chipawwa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father we went ice fishing down on Lakewood Soda."

Incorrect grammer. Deffinetly from third.

"Ice fishing is-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" I yelled. Does he really think i'm that clueless?

"Sorry. You just seem like, ya know, an indoor girl. Anyway, I uh, I fell through some thin ice. And I'm telling ya, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe you can't think, least not about anything but the pain."

Pain? Knives? Maybe I should rethink this a little.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after ya. Like I said, I don't have a choice." He removed his vest. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook here."

I really don't want to go like this, but I can't give in. Sure, they'll be pain, but it'll go away quickly. And soon, I'd be free. So, I cannot leave.

"You're crazy!" I yelled.

"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship here. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

You know, maybe I can escape from Cal and find a better life of my own. I'll stick with him now, but when the ship docks, I'll get off on my own. Yes, It'll be difficult, but It'll be worth it.

I reached my hand over and slipped it into his. I didn't realize he was so close. A lot closer than before. Carefully, I turned my feet over, facing him. And I saw him. He was handsome. Very. His jaw was perfectly alined and his mouth was small. His eyes were a crystal blue. The first thing you notice about him. But, when I looked into his eyes. It was like I looked into his soul. Kind and pure.

"Whew! I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that down."

I laughed and then he joined in.

"Come on." He pulled me up slightly, but my dress caught on my heel. And then I slipped. It was all too fast. The wind burned my face and panic attacked me. The only thing I was holding onto was him. With just one hand. I hung there and I couldn't put my mind straight. I was terrified. He was going to let my hand go, and I was going to have a painful death.

"Come on!" He struggled to pull me up. All I could do was scream. "Come on Rose!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Rose I won't let go. Now, pull up!" His eyes were sincere.

I looked down and there was only water below me. I need to pull myslef up. I can't go like this.

"Come on!" He yelled. I pushed myself up and he pulled, next thing I knew I was laying on the floor and he fell on top of me. I am shocked and horrified. All the images of my almost death replayed. I was trembling and the panic still hasn't left my body, but I knew he wouldn't let that happen again.

"You're okay Rose, you're okay." His face was just inches from mine. I didn't really care. I was so gracious of this man who saved my life.

"You stand back and don't move an inch! Call the Master at Arms!" yelled someone. Then, a man came to me and helped me up. I noticed him almost immeadiatly. Quartermaster Rowe. Someone else handcuffed Jack Dawson.

Before I knew it, Cal was already here yelling at him.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fianceé?" Jack was annoyed and looked away, Cal took him by his shirt and forced him to look at him. "Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?"

"Cal. Cal! It was an accident. It was stupid, really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I could see in his eyes, he didn't believe me.

"I was leaning far over to see the uh, uh, uh, uh, the uh,-"

"The propellers." Cal said.

"Yes! The propellers, when I slipped! And I would've gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself." I lied.

"She wanted to see the propellers!" Cal said, giving into my lie.

"Was that the way of it?" The Master at Arms asked Mr. Dawson.

He looked at me. Questioning why I wanted him to lie with his eyes. I just gave a harsh stare, telling him to say yes.

"Uh, yeah. That was pretty much it." He said. Oh thank goodness. I can't have Cal knowing I wanted to committ suicide because of him.

"Like I've always said, women and machinery don't mix." Lovejoy added. There are more people here, than I've noticed.

"Well, the boy's a hero then! Let him go Lovejoy." The Master at Arms said.

"Allright, come Rose. Let's go inside, It's freezing here!" Cal said.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy?" The Master at Arms requested.

"Of course. Lovejoy, a 20 should do it."

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" I challenged.

"Rose is displeased. What to do?" He thought. "I know! Perhaps you can join us for dinner tommorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale." He said to Mr. Dawson.

"Sure. Count me in." He accepted.

"Good. It's settled then." Cal said then added "This should be interesting," under his breath. "Well, come on Rose. It's freezing out here." We started walking and someone wistled, and when I looked back, Lovejoy and Mr. Dawson were talking.

"Rose, don't scare me like that again, please." Cal said interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course, Cal." We walked to our rooms in first class and Cal insited on having his arm around my waist. We got inside and I ran to my room to escape. I undressed and put on my night gown. As I sat down and started to comb my hair, Cal entered. And came towards me.

"I know you've been melancholy and I don't intend to know why." He said unexpectedly tender.

He walked towards me, pulling a black velvet box from behind his back. "I intended to save this until the engagement galas next week, but I thought tonight. Perhaps a little reminder of my feelings for you."

He gave me the box and I slowly opened it. Inside was a necklace. An enormous blue stone with white gold diamond incrested chains. It's a malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections, shaped like a heart. I saw myself in that stone.

"My God... Cal, is it a-"

"Diamond. Yes it is. Fifty-six carats." He said, proudly. He took the necklace and placed it around my throat. It's very heavy and felt like a dog collar. Like this stone was controling me. Forcing me to stay with him.

"It was worn by Louis The Sixteenth. They call it Le Couer de la Mer, the-"

"The Heart Of The Ocean." I interrupted.

"Ha, yes."

"Cal, it's overwhelming." Of course his gift is only to reflect light on himself, to illuminate the greatness that is Caledon Hockley, It's still beautiful. Even of it is a cold stone... a heart of ice.

He looked at us in the mirror and suddenly became serious. "It's for royalty. And we're royalty." He started to carress my neck and the necklace. "There's nothing I wouldn't give you, nothing I would deny you. If you wouldn't deny me." He became tense again. "Oh, open your heart to me Rose."

**A/N:** I hope you liked the first chapter of my fanfiction. I have a lot more ahead and a lot more planned. Please review telling me what you think and thank you so much for reading. I love Titanic and I decided to make a fanfiction of the movie. I hope you enjoyed it and i will post the next chapter soon, hopefully.

**Last Updated:** 7/6/12


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendship

Chapter Two - A Friendship

All I could thing about was seeing him. Jack Dawson. I stayed in my room, gathering the courage to go and find Mr. Dawson. I need to thank him for saving my life. Cal hated him since the moment he did so. All I really want is to share my gratitude.

"Rose?" called my mother, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, mother."

"I'm going to drink tea with the rest of the girls. I'll be back in a few hours. Let's just hope Mrs. Brown won't appear, huh?"

"Allright mother. Well, I'm going to take a stroll on deck. If you need me."

I watched as she left and I shot up quickly. I pinned up my hair and left the room. The only place I would find Jack, is in steerage. I'm going to have to create the courage and head down there.

As I walked down, I could see the attitudes of the classes change. The 1st class, were quite snobby and I just can not stand to be near them anymore. The 2nd were only the slightest nicer, but still full of themselves. However, when I reached 3rd, I could see the difference just by looking in their eyes. These people are so humble and just light up with joy because of anything. There's loud laughter and lots of love. No one hated each other secretly, it was like they were a family.

Oh, I see Jack's friends. And, oh, look, there he is. I walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." I said.

"Hello, again.'' he answered surprised to see me.

"May I speak with you?"

"Yeah."

As I waited for him to leave, he just stood there looking at me. Well, he wasn't the only one. Everyone stared at me, like I was some magnet.

''In private?"

"Yes, of course."

He picked up, what seemed like a book, and lead the way to the deck.

"Mr. Dawson, I-" I began to talk to him once we were up in first class. The third class passengers kept marveling at the fact that I was there, that I was uncomfortable to thank him there.

''Jack."

"Jack, I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get the nerve to face you."

"Well, here you are."

"Here I am. I.. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your descretion."

"You're welcome, Rose." I looked up to him, only to see his expression blank. Lost in thought. He's bored with me. He must think i'm a fool and really pity me.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"

"No. That's not what I was thinking at all." How could he not think that? I'm from first class! I don't know anything about suffering. "What I was thing was, what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?" That sure did it.

"I don't.. It wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And the nuture of my life. Plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it." I picked up my hand and showed him my engagment ring.

"God! Look at that thing! You would've gone straight to the bottom." He said and I giggled.

"500 invitations have gone out. All of Philedelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel i'm standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up."

"Do you love him?" Jack asked. Do I love him? Of course not! But, he can't ask me something like that. It's obvious if i'm going to marry him, I love him. Even if that is a lie and even if i'm only doing it for my mother and my myself.

"Pardon me?" I asked, giving him a chance to change his question.

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

"Well, you're being very rude! You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"HA! This is not a suitable conversation!"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Why is he still insisting on this?

"This is absurd! You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all! You are rude and uncooth. And presumtuis, and I am leaving now!" He seemed like what I just said didn't bother him. I raised out my arm and shook his hand. "Jack-, Mr. Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you."

"And you've insulted me." He added.

"Well, you deserved it!"

"Right." He agreed sarcastically.

"Right."

"I thought you were leaving." He comented. Me leaving? My God could he be any more rude!

"I am! You are so annoying!" He laughed. I started walking and I realized, i'm first class! I belong here! "Wait! I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship! You leave!"

"Oh ho ho ho, well well well, looks who being rude now?" Well, I can't really respond to that, for its true. What can I use against him? That book!

"What's this?" I snatched the book out of his hands and opened it. There were sketches.

"So what are you, an artist or something?" Beautiful ones. Of people. The details were extroadinary. Perfect and exact.

"These are rather good. They're uh, they're very good actually." I sat down on a lounge chair.

He didn't miss one detail. They were amazing and so accurate. There were some drawings of families and they were just so extraordinary.

"Jack, this is exquisite work." I touched the sketches to make sure they're real.

"Oh, they didn't think of it much in old Paree."

"Paris? Wow you do get around! For a poo-," I stopped mid-sentance. "I mean, a limited means.."

"Go on, a poor guy, you can say it." He said, interrupting my rudeness. Wow, he's very real and utterly amazing. A wonderful guy to be around. When I turned the page, a woman was exposed. Beautiful and naked.

"Well, well, well..." Jack blushed and I'm sure he quickly regretted letting me see his sketchbook. "And these were drawn from real life?" He nodded.

I turned to the next page and there she was again. By the third page, I knew something was up.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times." I pointed to the woman.

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see." He pointed to her hands and when I turned the page, there she was again.

"I think you must have had a love affair with her."

"No, no, no, no, no, just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute, see?" He turned to the next page and there she was. Stood up. Naked and with only one leg.

"That's the good thing about Paris; women are willing to take their clothes off. Aah, she had a good sense of humor, though. " He turned to the next page. It was of a stubby woman wearing tons of jewls. "Oh, and this lady, she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned. Just waiting for her long lost love. I called her Madame Bijoux. See her clothes are all moth eaten."

How can someone exist like this? Noticing people and listening to them. He's so unreal.

The setting of the sun was glistening off Jack and it showed how alive and carefree he is.

"Wow, you have a gift Jack, you do. You see people" I said as I stared into his blue eyes. They're so mysterious, but longing. Like they're calling for me.

"I see you." He said, staring back.

"And what?" I chuckled.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

We suddenly became serious and the playful mood was gone. He noticed that and changed the subject.

"Hey, we should walk a little more."

"Okay. Jack, tell me about your goals."

"Well, when I was in Paris, i've always wanted to be on the paper."

"You know my dream has always been to just run away and become an artist. Living in the garret poor, but free!" He laughed.

Free. The word lingers on my tongue and I savor the taste. Free to do anything and be anyone I want, not having to obey the rules of society.

"You wouldn't last two days! There's no hot water and hardly ever any caviar."

"I happen to hate caviar! And hate when people tell me what dreams I should and shouldn't have!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." He apoligized.

"Well allright. Everybody expects me to be this delicate little flower, which i'm not! I'm sturdy, strong as a horse! I'm here to do something not just sit around and be decorative." I stretched out my hands and waved them around. "You see these hands? They were made for work."

As I said that, a butler came towards me.

"Would you like something miss? Care for some tea or caviar?"

"NO!" I yelled and Jack laughed at the poor man.

"There's something in me Jack. Like a dynimo, I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist or a sculptor or a, I don't know, a dancer like Isadora Dunkin! A wild pegan spirit! Or a moving picture actress!" Jack and I both laughed histerically as I did some overly dramatic poses.

"Jack, tell me about your artist life!"

"Well, before I was an artist I was logging man. It seemed like too much work, so I went down to Los Angelas to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a swell place, they even had a rollercoaster. I sketched portraits there for ten cents a piece."

"A whole ten cents!"

"Yeah, it was great money. I could make a dollar a day, sometimes. But only in summer, when it got cold. I head down to Paris to see what real artists were doing." Santa Monica to Paris? He really does get around. I want to travel with him. Imagine what adventures we'd go through!

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head on over the horizon, whenever I feel like it! Say we'll go there sometime, even if we only talk about it."

"Nah, nah, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the rollercoaster until we throw up! And we'll ride horses on the beach. But, you have to ride like a cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff." I laughed.

"You mean one leg on each side?" I asked. He nodded. "Can you show me?"

"Sure, if you like." He answered.

"Teach me to ride like a man."

"And chew tabacco like a man." He said in a southern accent.

"And,. SPIT like a man." I said, trying my best southern accent.

"What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" He mocked.

"No."

"Then, come one i'll show you!"

"What? Jack no!" He pulled me to the side of the boat. "No! Jack! I couldn't possibly!"

"Now, watch closley!" He arched his head and spat out onto the ocean. It went far, really far. And even made a little splash as it hit the water.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled!

"Okay, your turn."

I spat really quickly, for I was embarrassed someone was going to see me.

"That was pitifull! You really got to hawk it up."

I hawked all I could until I felt a huge ball on my tongue. I spat it using my best strength and speed. It went far, but didn't make a splash like his.

"Better. Put some body to it this time!"

We both started to practically gargle, when I noticed my mother and her friends. She stared at us in horror. I yelled to Jack and pointed to them.

"Mother, may I introduce Jack Dawson. The man who saved my life. And who'll be coming to dinner with us tonight." When I turned to gesture to him, I saw his figure. He was suddenly tense and doing his best to impress my mother. Although, he did have leftover spit on his chin.

"Charmed i'm sure." She responded dryly.

"Cal told me what you did, and well Jack, it sounds like you're a good man to have around in sticky spot-" Mollie started to say. Out of nowhere, the dinner horn was blown. Loud and obnoxious.

"Why do they insist on always announcing dinner like a damn calvary charge?" Mollie complained. Jack and I laughed.

"Shall we go dress mother? Goodbye Jack, see you at dinner!" I waved to him and couldn't help but notice Mollie Brown was already talking to him.

**A/N:** This is the second chapter and I hoped you like it!

**Last Updated:** 7/6/12


	3. Chapter 3 First Class Dinner

Chapter 3 - First Class Dinner

"Rose?" Called my mother.

"Yes, Mother?" I replied, as the maid tied my corset.

"That boy, Jack. He doesn't seem to be a good influence."

At that moment, I realized what my mother was thinking. I noticed that when she met Jack, she looked at him like an insect. But, only now I see she looked at him like an insect, a dangerous insect, that needed to be squashed quickly.

"Don't be absurd. He's just a little different from us."

"Rose. I'm afraid of him."

"Don't be, mother. He can never harm us."

"I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid he'll ruin everything. He'll give us a bad name tonight at dinner."

"Mother, Jack's a friend. He's poor, but he's not turned off of the world. He knows how the first class act. Don't worry."

"I'm trusting you, Rose."

My mother looked worried. I was relaxed and allright.

After a few hours, I was ready. Cal entered the room.

"Ready for dinner ladies?"

"Of course." Mother answered.

We headed our way to the dining room. When we reached the grand staircase, Cal let go of my hand and caught up with my mother. They're probably going to talk about me and how difficult I am. As I reached the main stairs, I saw him. Jack had a suit on and his hair was slicked back. I figured he borrowed that suit. I walked down the stairs and he looked at me with wide eyes. When I reached him, he took my hand and kissed it.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and i've always wanted to do it." We both laughed. We caught up to mother and Cal.

"Darling, surely you remember Mr. Dawson."

"Dawson! I didn't recognize you. Amazing! You can almost pass as a gentleman." Cal said as he reviewed Jack's suit.

"Almost." Jack replied.

"Extroadinary." Cal said, once again.

Jack took my hand and we walked into the dining room. I watched him as we entered. His eyes looked scared and he was sweating bullets.

It seems like Mollie Brown has noticed that from afar, and came to comfort him.

"Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you own a gold mine and you're in the club."

He was terrified, but he did everything correctly. I should probably inform him a little about my world.

"There's the Countess Rothes." I said gesturing to her. " And that's John Jacob Astor, the richest man on the ship. And beside him there is his little wifey, Madeleine, she's my age and in delicate condition. See how's she's trying to hide it?" Jack and I giggled at his startled reaction when he saw her covering her stomach with her hands. "Quite the scandal! And over there, that's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress, Madame Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." I said nodding to them. "Over here we have Sir Cosmo and Lucille Lady Duff Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie among her many talents." I said as I smiled and waved at them. Jack snickered. "Very popular among the royals." I headed for J.J. and Madeleine, to introduce Jack.

"J.J., Madeleine, i'd like you to meet Jack Dawson."

"Good to meet you Dawson. Are you of the Boston Dawsons'?" John Jacob Astor asked him.

"No, the uh, Chippawwa Falls Dawsons' actually." He lied.

"Oh,.. yes." Jack and I both looked at each other and smiled. They all thought he was new money, obviously, but still a member of the club.

"We should go sit, Jack." I said. We reached the table and everyone was already seated. Mother must have still been bothered by Jack and when he sat down, she already made sure everyone knew he was from third class.

"Tell us about the accommodations in steerage. I hear they're quite good on this ship." She said.

"The best i've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." Everyone laughed. It's a good thing Jack is so sweet and lets her rude comments slide.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fianceé last night." Cal said. Some assistance? He saved my life!How can he not tell anyone of Jack's heroic act last night? Is it because he doesn't want it to seem Jack is better at taking care of me than he has ever been?

Whispers broke out and some of the first class passengers looked at him in horror.

"It turns out that Mr. Dawson is quite a fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." I said. People need to see Jack for who he is. Not just a passenger form third class.

"Rose and I differ somewhat in our deffinition of fine art. Not to impune your work sir." Cal spoke as if Jack was a child and all he did was fingerpaint.

Jack didn't seem offended, but still, how can Cal say something like that?

I quickly gestured to show Jack that he needs to put his napkin on his lap. Then he turned to Mollie and whispered to her.

"How do you take your caviar sir?" A waiter asked Jack.

"No caviar for me, thanks. Never did like it much." He responded. He looked at me and I couldn't help, but smile.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" My mother asked, trying to bring him down again.

"Well, right now, my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, i'm on God's good humor."

"And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Mother! How can she be so rude?

"Well, yes ma'am I do. I mean, I got everything I need right here with me. I got air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, or who i'm gonna meet, where i'm gonna wind up." He looked up at me and I let another smile escape.

"Oh, here you go Cal." He threw a lighter to Cal and luckily, Cal caught it. Only now i've noticed he has a cigarrette in his mouth.

"Just the other night I was sleeping under a bridge and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people." Everyone laughed when asked for some more and took a sip of his glass.

"I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you... To make each day count."

"Well said, Jack." Mollie reassured him.

I lifted up my glass to make a toast as I stared into his clear blue eyes, and he stared back.

"To making it count." I toasted.

"Here, here." Colonel Gracie said, rasing his glass. Mother was annoyed with this and pressed further.

"How is it you have means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker." He glanced at me and continued. "A very lucky hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Gracie announced.

"Oh no, a real makes his own luck." Cal said. It seems like Cal and mother are making sure Jack walks away humiliated. "Right Dawson?"

Jack nodded. I should change the subject. Ah yes, i'll compliment Mr. Andrews.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Andrews, truly."

"Thank you, Rose."

After hours of talking and and laughing, I noticed Cal is preparing his things to leave. This can only mean one thing.

"Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room." I whispered softly to Jack.

"Well, join me for a brandy, gentlemen?" Gracie said rising.

"Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." I whispered again.

"Rose, would you like me to escort you to your room?" Cal asked me as he got up.

"No, i'll stay here."

Then, Jack got up himself.

"Joining us, Dawson? You don't want to stay out here with the women, do you?" Gracie asked.

"No thanks. I should get heading back."

"Ah, yes." Gracie said.

"Probably best. It'll be all buisness and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you." Cal said as he passed Jack. Then he stopped, turned around, and returned the lighter to Jack. "Good of you to come, Dawson."

Jack came up to me. I didn't want him to leave. I don't want this night to end just yet.

"Jack, must you go?"

"Time for my coach to turn back into a pumpkin. Good night Rose." He took my hand and kissed it. As he slid his hand out of mine, he left something in my hand. I opened my hand to see a note. He was almost out of the door. I opened the paper and inside it said:

** Make it count. Meet me at the clock.**

The clock? I can tell mother i'll be heading for my stateroom, but actually meet him at the grandstaircase. I should live a little, plus I want to saty with Jack.

"Mother, i'm heading back." I lied. Then suspense came over me. What if my mother follows me? No, she wouldn't waste her time.

I reached the clock and he was there. It's like the scenery changed. The railing's mahogany was glowing and the light coming from the dome, was illuminating Jack. The angel statue was welcoming me and I felt comfortable.

His back was facing me and I exhailed loudly. He turned around and a huge smile lit his face.

"So you want to go to a real party?"

The music is extremely loud and you can tell by the bagpipes, it's an Irish band. Wow! People from steerage really do know how to throw a party! The music is so lively. I can tell they're also playing accoridons, banjos, and tambourines. People of all ages are dancing, drinking beer, smoking, laughing, and even brawling. It's quite hilarious how alive they are! When I walked in with Jack, no one judged me. No one even questioned my being here. They just smiled and welcomed me with open arms. First class would never do something like that. More the reason I prefer third.

Jack is dancing with a little girl and some foreign man is trying to speak to me. He keeps speaking in German and it's just too confusing.

"I'm sorry. I can't understand you!" I had to shout back because of the music being way too loud.

Then, I heard a lound bang. Some man has fallen because he was too drunk. And when people helped him up, he still drank more! I couldn't help, but laugh at that. I drank some more beer myslef and the song ended. Everyone applauded the band. Jack stopped and clapped, too. t

The next song started. A lot more lively and more rythm involved.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, allright?" He said to the little girl. She nodded.

"Come on." Jack called to me. "What?" I asked. "Come on!" He said. He pulled me up from where I was seated and held me.

"Jack. No. Jack wait. I can't do this."

"We're gonna have to get a little closer. Like this." He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were just inches from each other. His lips centimeters. My heart beat heavily, hopefully he won't notice.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." He said to the little girl who was standing next to us. We started to move. How can I do this? I'm not trained!

"I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I. Just go with it. Don't think." We started to move really fast and I can not feel my feet anymore. They're just flying by themselves. Jack and I started to laugh and now I can't stop!

There was some sort of platform, i'd call it a stage. And Jack pulled us up on it. Then he started to tap dance to the rythm of the song. He's quite a showoff, but I can dance too! I took off my heels and gave them to the woman who was next to me. Now, i'm tap dancing. He stopped and looked at me in awe. He stretched his hand and slipped his arm into mine. Next, we're flying.

"Jack. No" But I don't want him to stop. I'm having to much fun.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" was his response. I laughed. Then Jack stopped and walked to a table where men were having an arm wrestle. On the table were two glasses of beer. He took them and gave me one. Jack took a sip of his and I chugged mine all the way down. Jack had his mouth open in a form of an O.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" We both laughed and then suddenly a man came running down. He bumped into Jack, causing him to spill his beer on me. It's very refreshing. I was sweating after dancing and the cold beer felt nice against my hot skin. However Jack got upset and pushed the guy away.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

One of the men won the arm wrestle and the other started to yell "2 out of 3, 2 out of 3!" How typical. Men really think they're are so strong. I took the cigarrette from Jack's friend, Tommy and put it in my mouth, inhailing the smoke.

"So, you think you're big tough men? Let's see you do this." I took the end of my dress and gave it to Jack. "Hold this up for me Jack. Hold it up." I got into first position and prepared my body. I lifted my feet, putting all my weight onto my heels. Then, my toes. Not only did I put all my weight, but all my pain. The tips of my toes are going to be very sore in the morning, not that they're not burning right now.

"OWWWWWWW." I screamed. I let go of my hold and fell. Luckily, Jack was there to catch me. He made sure I didn't fall.

"You allright?" He asked, making sure i'm okay.

"I haven't done that in years!" We both laughed and stared into each others eyes. 'Don't ever let go of me' I thought.

Another song started. And some conga line started. I pulled Jack with me and we joined it.

I love this. I've never felt so alive. So real. So happy. The reason of living came back and I never want to live in a world without Jack Dawson.

After the most fun i've had in my entire life, Jack decided I should head back, even if the party would last all night. It was very cold, so Jack lent me his blazer. We're now singing our favorite song together.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes! Up she goes!" We start to fumble the rest of the words, when I saw The First Class entrance and can hear the music. I don't want this night to end. I'm having too much fun. Plus, mother will want to know why i'm not there. Cal is probably throwing a fit trying to find me.

"Here we are." I said, facing him, and taking off his coat.

"Right." He said taking back the coat into his hands.

"I don't want to go back." He smiled and so did I. I looked up to the sky. The stars lit up the night. It's like someone took a handfull of diamonds and threw it into the sky. Each diamond stayed as it sparkled. "Look. It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah." He agreed.

"It's so vast and endless! They're so small! My crowd. They think they're giants, but they're not even dust in God's eye."

"Then, there's been a mistake. You're not one of them. You got mailed to the wrong address." I laughed. And he got closer to me. Now he's just inches away from me, just like when we danced.

"I did, didn't I!" I looked back up to the sky. Right when I looked, a shooting star passed by.

"Look! A shooting star!" I exclaimed. He looked up and was just as amazed as I was.

"Wow! That was a long one!" He said, worshiping the star. "You know my pops used to tell me, everytime you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that! Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" He looked down at me. Staring into my eyes.

"Why? What would you wish for?" He asked. You. I would wish for you. To escape my world and enter yours.

"Hum, something I can't have." Now i've done it. Jack noticed my flaw and looked curiously at me. I have to end this night, before it leads to something else.

"Goodnight Jack." I got away from him and ran to first class. I entered the room and was away from him. Back to my world.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and remember to review!

**Last Update:** 7/6/12


	4. Chapter 4 Departed

Chapter Four - Departed

There's a huge pounding in my head and i'm sure I am sober. This is what I deserve for drinkin tons of cheap beer. However, it was completely worth it to spend the night with Jack.

"Ms. Bukater?" Trudy called for me.

"Yes, Trudy?"

"Mr. Hockley presses for your presense in the dining room. He would like you to acompany him during breakfast."

"Allright Trudy. Tell him i'll be there when i'm finished getting ready."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bukater, but he wants your immediate assistance and said he will not wait."

Of course he won't wait. Nothing but an impatient man. I got up from my bed and headed out the door. When I reached the dining room, he was seated at the table already eating.

"Where's mother?" I asked as I walked inside and sat down.

"She already ate and went down for some tea with the countess." Cal answered.

"Ah."

Trudy prepared some tea for me and I drank it. The hot fluid felt so nice as it burned down my throat. She, then left and Cal and I were left in silence.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night." Cal finally says.

"I was tired." And I truly was. The steerage party last night took every energy I've ever had.

"Yes. Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." His cold words pierced right through me.

Great. He knows. How did he-, he sent Lovejoy to spy on me. Like always. He doesn't own me! I'm not his property!

"I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical." I spit back.

"You will not behave like that again Rose. Do you understand?" Cal is restraining himself from shouting.

"I'm not some foreman in your mills that you can command. I'm your fianceé!"

"My fian-" he exploades. "MY FIANCEÉ!" He shot up and got a hold of the breakfast table in his hands and threw it on the other side of the room. All of the china broke and the left leg broke off. Everything spilled on the floor. He ran up to me and locked his hands on each side of my chair, trapping me inside. I can see all of his veins popping out due to his fury and all his blood flows to his face causing him to be red. This man doesn't love me. He's possessive over me. And he'll do whatever he can to make sure i'm his. How can I ever love someone or even care for someone like this? He's terrifying.

I shrink into my chair trying to escape his gaze. I've never seen this side of Cal before.

"Yes you are! And my wife by practice if not yet by law! So you will honor me as a wife is required to honor a husband! I will not be made out of a fool! Is this any way unclear?" He shouted.

"No." my voice was so faint it came out almost as a whisper and fight back tears.

"Good." Then Cal straightened up and walked out of the room. Trudy came running to clean up the mess.

"We had a little... accident. Here let me help you." I cried. My voice is shaky and tears are running down my cheeks.

"Miss no need to help." I stopped picking up broken glass and I sat down. Suddenly mother walked inside.

"What a mess! Trudy clean this immeadiatly. Rose come dress for church." I stood up and went to my bedroom. Trudy accompanied me leaving the other maids to clean and disobeying my mother. Trudy applied the corset on me and started to tighten it.

"Trudy tea." I turned around to see my mother in the doorway. She came towards me and started tightening the corset herself.

"You are not to see that boy again. Do you understand me?" Wonderfull, Cal talked to her. Most likely he said Jack is the reason of my rootless behavior. The only thing Jack is responsable of is me liking him more than Cal.

Seeing I wouldn't respond she continued. "Rose, I forbid it!"

"Oh, stop it, mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

She pulled me to face her and spoke harshly.

"This is not a game Rose! Our situation is precarious. You know all the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me everyday!"

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. And that name is the only card we have left to play." Of course she prefers to put all the wait on my shoulders. Why doesn't she just remarry?

"I don't understand you. It's a good match with Hockley, it will insure our survival."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"I'm being selfish?"

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? Seeing our fine things being sold at an auction? Our memories scattered at the winds?" For the first time I see fear escape her emotionless mask.

"Its so unfair."

"Of course it's unfair. We're women! Our choices are never easy." I think she can see the hurt in my eyes, so she eases up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. We don't want to be late." I finished getting ready and we went down to church.

After the morning worship, Mr. Andrews took mother, Cal and I on a tour of the ship.

We went over to the Titanic's Gym.

"And here we have the Stationary Bycicle. It's very usefull to keep you fit." Mr. Andrews explained everything in the room and its' functions. I'm not really paying attention to what he says, only faintly listen. Because all I can think about is yesterday and how Jack is apart of my life, but I'm forced to keep him out.

"And over here is the Electric Horse, this of course is also very popular. And we even have the Eletric Camel. And this is our new rowing machine. Uh, care to try your hand madame?" He asked my mother.

"Don't be absurd! I can't imagine a woman like me need that."

"Well, the next stop on our tour will be Captain's Quarters. Follow me."

On our way out I noticed a punching bag nailed to the ceiling. I punched it and had many harsh stares toward me.

We walked out and the Captain's Quarters was right next to the Gym.

Captain Smith was informing us on how the ship works when two operators interrupted and handed him a note.

"Another ice warning sir. This one's from the Baltic." Ice warning? Can that be dangerous?

"Oh not to worry, it's quite normal this time of year. In fact we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." Smith said like he was reading my mind. Mr. Andrews seemed quite annoyed by that and made sure mother, Cal and were I escorted back on deck immeadiatly.

Ice bergs? Well, if one does hit, then we'll have lifeboats. However, there are 2,200 people on board and 20 lifeboats. 20! Maybe i'm wrong. There are only 20 on deck and more under. I'll just ask Mr. Andrews to prove i'm wrong.

"Mr. Andrews, correct me if i'm wrong, but I did the sum in my head. And with the number of lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me, but it seems there aren't enough boats for everyone aboard."

"About have actually." He said in his strong Irish accent. Half?

"You miss nothing, do you, young Rose? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row boats here. But it was thought,.. by some.. that the deck would look to cluttered. So, I was overruled."

Cal slapped the boats and said "Waste of deckspace as it is on an unsinkable ship!"

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboat you need."

At that moment, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder sending an eletrical current through me. Only one person can give me a tingling sensation like that. I turned around to see Jack. He was wearing a top hat and coat. Since mother and Cal are way ahead of me, we ran back to the Gym and luckily it was empty.

"Jack this is impossible. I can't see you." He took my hand and pulled me towards him. Then pushed me to the wall, holding me there. Not once did he hurt me doing that. The reason he's being so urgent is because he has something on his mind he needs to say.

"I need to talk to you." His clear blue eyes piereced at me. His expression is serious and determined.

"No, Jack, no. Jack, i'm marrying Cal. I love Cal!"

"Rose, your no picnic.. your a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're the most amazingly astounding wonderful girl- woman." I can feel the tears in my eyes. I don't want him to struggle, I want him to be able to say what's on his mind. My eyes are now stinging, but I can not cry in front of him. Hold it back Rose, hold it back!

"Jack I-"

"No wait. Let me get this out. You're amazing, you're... Look. I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I have ten bucks in my pocket and nothing to offer you. And I know that. But i'm invloved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn around without knowing you'll be allright." How can I say no to that? I want to scream at the top of my lungs to say I choose you, Jack! I choose you!

"Well, i'm fine. I'll be fine, really."

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't get out. Maybe not right away 'cause you're strong. But, sooner or later, that fire that I love about you Rose." He took his hand and caressed my cheek with his fingers. "That fire is gonna burn out." His face is just inches from mine. I can easily lean and kiss him. Having his skin against mine just makes me want to melt into him.

But Cal. I can't. I must let go of his hold.

"It's not up to you to save me Jack."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

"I have to go back. Leave me alone."

He let go of his hold easily and I ran out. Finally, i'm able to let the tears run. My face is drowing with salt water and my lips are trembling. I'm running the best I can, but next thing I know, i'm on the floor. Gasping for air. My heart aches and my head hurts. All I really want is to be with him. Jack Dawson.

**Last Updated:** 7/4/12


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision

Chapter Five - The Decision

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice. And the bridesmaids dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been!" My mother kept on marveling about the wedding. I have managed to get up from the pain and meet my mother and her friends at the dining room for tea. I can not stand anymore mindless chatter about the wedding.

My eyes keep drifting to each table in first class. Putting my attention to each snobby first class passenger. Sitting and discussing over useless topics. Every person having the same dull expression, never showing any emotion.

Suddenly, I catch a glimpse of a mother and her child. She keeps yelling at the little girl to perfect her posture and act like a lady. This is alot like when I was her age. My mother wouldn't quit correcting me at everything I'd do. Jack's right, I shouldn't be trapped inside this life. I should guide my way away from it. And that's just what I'll do. I shot up from the chair and headed for the door. I can hear my mother tell me to come back, but i'm sick of her. I'm sick of them and this dreadful world I live in.

I headed down to third class and there's no sight of Jack. Only his friends.

"Excuse me sir,-"

"Fabrizio." One answered in a strong foreign accent.

"Fabrizio. Where can I find Jack?"

"On deck. At the beginning-a of the ship."

"Oh, thank you." I ran there and saw him. He was on the railing, lost in thought.

"Hello Jack." He turned around. A huge smile lit up his face. The most beautiful smile that i'm lucky enough to see. His form glistening by the colors of red, orange and pink that's painted across the sky. The ocean is shining like it's happy by our reunion and the view is beautiful.

"I changed my mind. They said you'd be up here-"

"Shhhhh." He interrupted me and startled me. "Give me your hand."

I stretched out my hand and slipped mine into his. His palm was rough, no doubt artist hands.

"Now close your eyes." Close my eyes? What can he possibly want with my eyes closed?

"Go on close it." I closed my eyes.

"Now step up." his dreamy voice said. I stepped up on something, unable to identify it. "Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

"I'm not." I answered. I reached out to the railing and held it.

"Now step up onto the railing." Step on the railing? The wind is too strong, I might fall! But, i'll do it. I stepped up onto the railing and my legs were shaky. The wind was strong and I felt like I was gonna fall.

"Hold on. Hold on." He assured me. One hand held onto the railing and the other held on to his hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"Now let go." I let go and I felt my back to his body. He's so warm and so close. He placed both his hands on my arms and pulled them up. My arms were stretched out like if I had wings. Then he let go and put his hands on my waist.

"Okay. Now, open your eyes." When I opened my eyes all I could see was water. The ocean blue. It feels like the ship isn't even here. The wind is strong and I feel like i'm flying! I gasped!

"I'm flying! Jack!" I let this moment sink in, the sight is just amazing! He slipped his face on my shoulder and I can now feel his heartbeat.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes. Up she goes." He sang while he entwining my hands with his. Then, he turned to face me. Pushed my hands back down and just stared into my eyes. And I stared back. This feels so magical, like it's meant to be. And maybe it is.

Jack started to lean and well, so did I. I can feel his breath on me, sweet and pure. Our lips touched. He brushed his lips stronger and our kiss became more passionate causing our tongues to waltz. My happiness is overflowing. This can not be more perfect, more strong and pure. After a while, he pulled back. And just stared at me.

"I don't want to let you go, but, you should head back."

"No."

"Rose." And I saw in his eyes he didn't want this to end, but he knows what's right. He helped me down and we headed back to my suite. Obviously, Cal isn't here, but I want something. I want Jack to draw me.

"Jack can you draw me?"

"Sure."

"Great! Will this lighting do? Don't artists need good light?"

"Zat is true, I'm not uzed to working in such 'orreeble conditions." He said in a terrible French accent. "Hey Monet!" he yelled when he saw the paintings.

"Isn't he great!" I answered. He crouched down next to the art and pointed.

"Look at his use of color! Isn't it amazing?" He said admiring his work.

"Yes, very!" I headed for the safe and he followed. I put in the combination. "Cal insists on lugging this thing everywhere." CLUNK, it's open.

"Should we be expecting any time soon?" He asked.

"Not as long as brandy and cigars hold out." I took the velvet box and opened it. I placed The Heart Of The Ocean in Jack's hands. He held it carefully, trying his best not to drop it.

"What is it? A sapphire?" He asked as it tried to figure out what the large stone was.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond. It's called The Heart Of The Ocean."

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this."

"Allright."

"Wearing only this."

**A/N:** Yes I know this one's quite short, only because I didn't want to go right ahead to the next part. The next chapter will include the car scene and the iceberg hitting, so it will take some time before I upload it. I want to perfect is for you guys, for it's the most important chapter.

**Last Updated:** 7/4/12


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

Chapter Six - Plans

When I walked out of my bedroom, I had only my silk kimono on and my hair down. Jack had rearranged the room. Taking the couch and stacking two pillows on top of each other. He took a chair and had some sort of table made. He was sharpening his stensils until he noticed me. He stopped and looked up. My heart is pounding so much, but I know I want this.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelin doll. And as a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." I revealed the dime in my hand and gave it to him. My heart is interrupting everything. It keeps pounding crazily. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up and i'm shaking like never before. I hope he doesn't notice how nervous I am.

I slowly pulled the kimono down and, finally, let it drop to the floor. He suddenly became tense as well. I'm glad i'm not the only one who's nervous.

"Go over to the bed,- couch."

I walked over to the couch as gracefully as I could, but I keep trembling.

"Tell me when it looks right to you." I said.

"Keep that arm over your head. Right. Bend your left leg a little. That's it." He coaxed.

"Like this?"

"Yes, now lower your head. Eyes to me. There, that's it." Then he took a deep breath and started to draw. Jack's so concetrated in his work, it's rather funny.

"So serious!" I mocked. He let out a little a smile, then got back to work.

After a while he started to blush. I can only imagine what he's drawing now.

"I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste. I can't imagine Monsiuer Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes. Okay relax your face, no laughing."

"Sorry."

After another while, he finally announced he's finished. I got up and saw the drawing. It was beautiful. So perfect and exact. As if you can see right into my soul in just one sketch.

"Date it Jack. I want to remember this night forever." And so he does. In the right-corner of the sheet, he signed his name and dated it: 4/14/1912. I'm falling for this man and I want to be with him forever.

I put on my kimono again and took the sketch and his sketchbook.

"Thank you." I leaned in and kissed him.

"One minute Jack." I went to where the safe was and I put the sketches in there. Took out a sheet of paper and wrote down the best way I can put my leaving him.

**Darling, now you can keep us both locked inside your safe.**

** - Rose**

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Jack.

"Can you get the necklace, I left it on the couch. And put it in the safe please. I'm going to go change."

"Mhm." He went to go get the necklace. So, I left the note inside the safe and went to my bedroom. What should I wear? Hm, this pink dress seems nice. I put on the silk dress and went outside. It's freezing out here! Jack seemed to notice that, too. He's rubbing his hands together trying to keep them warm.

"You look nice!" He complimented me.

Suddenly, I heard a lock open. Someone's here. Must be Lovejoy trying to find me.

"Come on!" I said as I pulled Jack out the next door.

"My drawings!" He called, but I wasn't going to wait. We quickly walked into my bedroom and I closed the door. Shit! I shouldn't have done that! He'll hear the lock. We ran through the exit door of my stateroom and into the corridor. So far, so good. Jack and I walked along, hand in hand. When I heard the door from my room open and reveal Lovejoy (just as I expected). He started walking after us and everytime we picked our paces, he did too.

"Run!" I yelled. Jack and I started to run and Lovejoy chased after. At the first sight of an elevator, we ran inside. Jack closed the gate and we demanded the man who controls the elevator to hurry. We started lowering when he appeared. He hit the gate with fury and my reaction was to give him the finger. Jack and I bursted into laughter and Lovejoy became furious. He went another way and I know he's going for the stairs.

We didn't stop running after that. We went all the way to third class and hid behind a door. Jack and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Pretty tough for a valet this guy. Seems more like a cop." He said.

"I think he was! Cal's father hired him to keep his little boy out of trouble. To make sure he always got back to the hotel with his wallet and watch after some crawl through the less reputable parts of town." I said.

"Kinda like what we're doing right now." He said. Both of us are out of breath, but Jack still pulled me to him for a kiss. When he started to lean, he spotted something through the circular window on the door.

"Oh shit!" He yelled. I looked over and saw that Lovejoy has spotted us. We both ran around the corner to a blind alley. Luckily, there was a door, but it was marked CREW ONLY. Jack opened it anyway and made sure to lock it. The room had an extremely loud noise and I held my hands to my ears. There were no doors other than a ladder.

"Now what?" I yelled over the sound. Jack pointed down the ladder and having no other choice, I went down.

It was the boiler room and it looked like hell itself. Roaring furnaces and sweaty black figures in the smoke. I'm suprised no one here is deaf! Jack and I continue to run, shocking everyone around us.

"Carry on! Don't mind us! You're doing a great job! Keep up the good work!" Jack yelled.

We, then reached a curve.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Jack said. I turned around and he pulled me towards him. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. It wasn't any normal kiss. It was an intensely passionate kiss and when he started to kiss my neck I noticed the lust in him. I want him and he wants me.

Jack stopped and we kept running. Running until a door appeared. He opened it and we went through. Inside was the storage room. As we entered a cold wind hit me. Coming out of that steam in the boiler room made the storage room extremely cold. My hairs were standing and I hugged myself for warmth.

We kept walking through the storage room, until Jack saw a car. It's William Carter's brand new Renault touring car, lashing down to a pallet. It looks like a royal coach from a fairy tale. Its brass trim and headlamps are nicely set off by its deep burgundy color.

By the look on his face, I can tell he really wants to look inside. So, I clear my throat. He turns to me and I nod over to the back seat of the car. He takes my hand and opens the door for me. Once i'm inside, he closes the door and jumps into the driver seat. He honks the wheel's horn.

"Where to miss?" He asks. I laugh. Then, sneak up next to him and whispered in his ear.

"To the stars." I grab Jack and pull him through the window to the back seat. He laughed, but I was serious. When Jack caught my mood, he too became serious.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"No." I took his hands and started to kiss his fingers. My lips carressed his rough skin. Imagine what it would feel like to have his hands on me.

"Put your hands on me Jack." He looked me in the eye, asking for permission. I didn't answer, I just took his hand and guided it toward me. He cupped my breast and we kissed. The same intense kiss in the boiler room.

Jack is now on top of me with his overcoat hiding our bodies. The car is all fogged up and we're sweating. My hand print is on the Renault's window and Jack is shaking. We're both out of breath.

"You're trembling." I said. My hands carressed his cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll be allright." He leaned down and rested his head on my chest. My fingers lightly played with his hair. We both rested. Suddenly, I heard a door open. I turned around to see two guards entering the storage room. Cal must've sent them to search for me.

"Jack." I called. He lifted his head and looked at me. "We need to go!" He looked over my shoulder and saw them. We quickly put on our clothes and sneaked out of the car. The two guards opened the renault's door to find it empty. They were very angry. Looks like they're not getting any cash.

Jack and I went through the door that leads to the ship's deck. We're both laughing and having a great time. Jack is laughing and his face is glowing. He's the happiest man alive, and i'll be the happiest woman if I leave with him. I now know what I want.

"Did you see the look on their faces? Did you?" He laughed. I brought my finger to his lips for him to be quiet.

"When the ship docks, i'm getting off with you." I said. He smiled

"This is crazy!"

"I know! That's why I trust it." We both looked into each others eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. I can't help, but think of the great adventures will go through. Together. Maybe we'll even get married and start a family. Of course we can't leave Fabrizio. He has to come with us. We'll never have a house because we'll travel so much. We'll just live in hotels, but what if we don't have money for that? Doesn't matter, we'll be together, having the time of our lives. Forever.

Suddenly, the ship shooks violently. Breaking our kiss. We both covered our ears at the sound of screeching metal in the air. Jack and I shake, unsteady.

Out of nowhere, giant shards of ice came towering down on deck. Jack pulled me away from it.

Then, a massave iceberg sails by. Dangerously close to the ship. It's ice blacked out the sky and scared me to the bone.

When the shower stopped, we walked over to the ship's side to see what happened. Jack and I gasped when we realized..

An iceberg hit the side of the RMS Titanic.

**A/N:** Sorry, I took so long to write. I had writer's block. Anyway, I did write a new story though. So, please check out my original story, Possibilites on Fiction Press. It's a Romance and here's the summary:

Emily is a confused girl who really can't find her place in this world, until she meets someone who changes everything. But what happens when she finds out there's more to him than meets the eye? Will they stay together? Or will their relatiohsip tragically fall? Rated M mainly for adult language and contact.

Thanks so much and ENJOY :D

**Last Updated:** 7/6/12


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

Chapter Seven - Surprise

Jack and I are now leaning over the starboard rail, looking at the hull of the ship.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." He said.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" I asked.

"It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay." He replied trying to comfort me.

It seems like the only people who are concerned are Jack and I because behind us are a bunch of men kicking around blocks of ice and enjoying themselves.

Honestly, nothing has happened to the ship, so i'll have my own fun! I reached down and took a small peice of ice from the ground. As Jack looked at the side of the ship, I took the ice block and slid it inside his shirt. Jack jumped and kept trying to take the burning ice from his back.

"That's it! You're going overboard!" He said when he finally took it out. Then he grabbed me and held me over the rail, laughing. I screamed for my life. But, Jack pulled me back and then kissed me. He'd never do anything to hurt me. Neither physically nor rationally. We walked around the deck, holding hands and smiling.

Jack and I walked up the small set of stairs that lead up to the higher point of the deck. Captain Smith and Mr. Andrews rounded the corner and were now going down the same set of stairs. They all had a mixture of worried and scared looks on their faces. Could that iceberg have something to do with it? No. It barely made a dent. I saw it!

"Can you shore up?" The Captian asked.

"Not unless the pumps get ahead." Replied Mr. Andrews.

"This is bad." Jack said.

After hearing that, anyone would make an assuption.

"We should tell mother and Cal." I said without actually thinking.

"That is worse."

"Come with me Jack. You jump, I jump right?" He looked at me as if I were suggesting his execution, but then he softened up and agreed.

"Right."

Jack and I walked through the entrance door to the ship and went through the long corridor. My stateroom is just around the first curve. When we turned, I saw Lovejoy standing right outside the door.

"We've been looking for you miss." He said. I don't respond him. I just keep walking with Jack. Hand in hand. Like i've said before, i'm leaving with Jack. And to do that, I have to tell them my decision and what had just occured. So, I still held on to Jack as we walked inside. Cal looked at me and became angry. Terror came over me and Jack squeezed my hand to reassure me. To tell me he's here to protect me.

"Something serious has happened." Only now I notice everyone in the room. The Master At Arms is here along with two stewards. What could they possibly be doing here?

"Yes, something serious has happened." Then, Call looked at Lovejoy and continued,"Indeed. Two things very dear to me have disappeared this evening and now that one of them is back.. I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." Cal said. He nodded over to the three men, then looked at Jack.

"Search him!" Cal continued. Search him? Oh God what is Cal up to!

"Now what?" Asked Jack, annoyed.

The Master at Arms removed Jack's coat and the two stewards started patting him down.

"Cal! You can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and-"

"Is this it?" Asked the Master at Arms pulling out The Heart Of the Ocean from Jack's coat pocket.

"That's it!" Cal yelled.

"This is horsehit!" Yelled Jack.

No. He didn't take the necklace. Jack would never do that to me! Would he?

"Don't you believe it, Rose! Don't!" He said, his voice desperate.

"He couldn't have." I said as I looked up to Jack eyes. They were pleading for me to believe him. To be sure I know he's telling the truth.

"Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opened the safe."

A flashback came to me. I was opening the safe and Jack was behind me, watching. But, how could he take it I never left his side once?

"This is absurd! I was with him the whole time!"

Then Cal came from behind me and whispered into my ear, low and coldy.

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on, dear."

"They put it in my pocket!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Cal.

"Rose, look at me." He yelled. But, I can't. Because it has all dwelled on me.

"It's not even your pocket, son." Lovejoy said. "Property of A. L. Ryerson." He continued, pointing to the tag.

"I was gonna return it!" Jack explained.

"An honest theive! We have an honest theive!" Cal laughed.

"Rose, don't listen to them!" He came near me, but I cringed away. He stole from me. Hurt flushed over me and my eyes began to water.

"I didn't do it, Rose! You know I didn't! You know me!" Was all I heard Jack say, because after understanding all of this, the cheif took him away and I hugged my mother for comfort.

"Why do women believe men?" Reassured my mother, while I stained her night gown with my salty tears.

My mother, then let go and went to go dress. Leaving me with Cal.

Whatever he does to me with all his hate, won't hurt me as much as Jack had. Cal walked over to me and stared. His eyes burned with anger. Then, he lifted his hand and struck me across the face. My left cheek burned and I turned so I couldn't face him.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" I didn't look up. What he had just done is inconsequental to what Jack has done to my heart. Noticing I have not cared, Cal grabbed me roughly on my shoulders.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

The door flung open and a steward entered.

"Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your lifebelt and to come up to the boat deck."

"Not now. We're busy."

"I'm sorry about the inconvience, Mr. Hockley, but it's Captain's orders." He insisted. The steward walked over to the room's wardrobe and pulled out a lifebelt. "Now, dress warmly. It's quite cold out."

"This is ridiculous." Cal complained, walking off somewhere. I haven't taken my eyes off the floor. Not because of fear, but because of anger. It's Cal's fault I had to be pulled back into reality.

The steward came up to me and tried to give me the lifebelt. I won't move, because if I do, my heart will fall on the floor with every urge I have to live.

"Not to worry, miss. I'm sure it's just a precaution."

Mother walked out of the room and the steward left. She was already dressed and had her lifebelt on.

"Rose, go put on your coat." I didn't move. "Rose!" Her voice started to raise.

"Oh, i'll get it." Cal said. He spent five minutes getting my pink coat and an extra coat for himself.

"Here." I didn't move. "Rose, stop! Take your coat!" He shoved the coat in my hands. And lifted my chin to look at him. "Put on your coat and walk out that door!"

I put on my coat and walked out dryly. Jack took my heart and every emotion in my body. All that's left is an empty, bitter, and hollow Rose.

When we reached the grand staircase, it was full of people. Everyone had their lifebelts on and were all annoyed with the inconvience.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book."

"There's no need for language Mr. Hockley." My mother compained, then turned and talked to Trudy. "Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't get too cold when we return."

Mr. Andrews walked inside and started gazing around. He spotted every small detail of his grand ship. It was like he was trying to memorize everything, because it'll all soon be gone.

"Mr. Andrews!" I called. He turned around and looked at me, suddenly his expression became very sorry. "I saw the iceberg and I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth."

He looked me in the eyes and hesitated. He was searching for the right words, but seeing I wouldn't accept any lies, he stopped and told the truth.

"The ship will sink." What? No.

"You certain?"

"Yes. In an hour or so.. all of this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic." The ship is going to sink! Fear attacked me. And all I can now think of is Jack repeating "Water that cold, like right down there, It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think. Least not about anything, but the pain."

"Please tell only who you must." He urged in his strong Irish accent. "I don't want to be responsible for a panic. And get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the lifeboats?"

The memory of Jack explaining how cold the water was quickly vanished and now all I can play in my head is:

"Mr. Andrews, correct me if i'm wrong, but I did the sum in my head. And with the number of the lifeboats times the capacity you mentioned, forgive me but it seems there aren't enough boats for everyone on board."

"About half actually."

I looked at Mr. Andrews in horror.

"Yes, I understand."

I understand that half of the passengers on The RMS Titanic are going to loose their loved ones, or worse.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, a quick disclaimer to remind you I do not own Titanic and neither the characters/quotes. All of that belongs to Jame's Cameron beloved film. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me!

**A/N:** I know most of you must be irritated with the ''You jump, I jump right?" I added here, but that's actually from the script of the movie.

**Last Update:** 7/7/12


	8. Chapter 8 Determination

**A/N**: Sorry, I took so long my friends. Everything's so busy right now. So, when I finally had time to stop and just let my fingers flow on the keypad, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and update sooner! :)

Chapter Eight - Determination

Mother, Cal and I were the next in line for the lifeboats. We caught up with Mollie Brown and Officer Lightroller is now helping her get inside the boat.

There aren't a lot of people on deck, just hundreds really. Some have lifebelts and some don't, but all of them have suitcases in their hands. The boat is going to sink and they're worried about their possesions. However, the only reason for that, is because no one knows yet. The majority are very skeptical, but none are certain. Just Cal and myself. When I was speaking to Mr. Andrews, he was close behind, hearing everything.

"Is there any room for a gentleman?" Cal asked Officer Lightroller.  
"Women and children only sir."  
"My brooch! I forgot my brooch!" My mother called. "Hold the boat, i'm going to go get it."  
At that moment Cal grabbed her shoulder, not letting her pass. For the first time, he showed fear on his face.  
"Stay here Ruth." She caught his mood and obeyed. Then she turned to me, worry on her face.  
"I hope they seat according to class. I don't want to have to stay with any other class!" She complained.

Of course I should've expected that. Mother doesn't care about anyone, but herself. I wouldn't be surprised if she was glad my father passed away.

She has seriously crossed the line with that snide question. Rage burned inside me.

"Oh mother shut up!" I yelled. She looked at me, alarmed. Now it's my turn to grab her by the shoulder.  
"Can't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die."  
"Not the better half." I looked up at Cal, who had a smirk on his face. "You know, I do wish I could've saved that picture. It's going to be worth a lot more by tomorrow."

I now understand the smirk on his face. Jack isn't the better half, which means he'll have no chance in surviving. And the picture will be worth a lot of money.

I'm sure Cal is glad Jack will be out of the picture soon. He must've been so angry when he saw I chose Jack over him. So angry that he'd do anything to get his fianceé back. He'd even trick her, trick her into believing something that isn't true...

"You unimaginable bastard." The smirk Cal had, vanished. Now he's confused.  
"Come on Rose. You're next darlin'." Mollie called.  
Due to my heavy thinking, I haven't even noticed mother and Mollie Brown were already in the boat.

If I go in now, i'll loose Jack. And be trapped in this life all over again. This entire time I tried to escape and i'm not going to go back. I have to be with Jack. I don't care what will happen to me, I just have to release him from this lie. I have to get him out. I have to save Jack.

"Get in the boat, Rose." My mother called, releasing me from my trance. "Rose." She insisted.  
I take a step back, I have made my decision.  
"Goodbye, mother." Was the last thing I said to her before I started walking toward the grand staircase.  
A rough hand grabbed my wrist forbidding me from leaving.

Cal was holding me back.

"Where are you going? To him? What? To be a whore to a gutter rat?"  
"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." Cal loosened a little from being hurt. This was my chance. I pulled away from his grip and tried to run, but he had me again.  
"No! I said no!" His grip is now stronger as if letting me go will cause him death. I'm not strong enough to release myself, so I hawk back, and a huge glob of spit escaped my mouth and landed on his eye. And as an instant reflex, he let go to clean it. I'm free. I ran as fast as I could.

The only thing I can hear is my mother screaming my name and telling the officer to wait. The sound of her voice is a mixture of hurt and panic. She must now know what real danger the Titanic is facing. I don't even look back because that'll slow me down and Cal would have a hold of me again.

I'm free. Finally free to be with Jack. I ran to the grandstaircase. Mr. Andrews was there the last time I saw him and I need his help to find Jack. However, when I arrived, he was no where in sight.

Then I remebered he was looking at every detail, so he must be saying farewell to his ship. And since he's not here, then that means he's finished with first class and must be in second.

"Mr. Andrews!" I yelled when I was in second class territory. "Mr. Andrews!"  
As I ran, I encountered a brain twister. There was a turn to the left and a passageway straight. I might as well risk it and turn.  
To my luck, Mr. Andrews was there checking rooms to see if there were any leftover passengers.  
"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?" I asked completely out of breath.  
"What? Rose, you have to get to a boat right away!"  
"No! I'm doing this with or without your help. But, without will take longer." I protested.

He hesitated, but then realizing my determination he continued.  
"Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left. Down the crewman's passage then make a right." Down, left, crew passage, right. Down, left, crew passage, right. I think i'll remember.  
"Hurry, Rose."

I ran back to the grand staircase and saw a lift. It was the same Jack and I entered earlier.  
"I'm sorry miss, but the lifts are closed." Some other woman wanted to go down, but the man operating the elevator didn't want to allow it. When he saw me, he rolled his eyes. Meaning he won't let me down. But, I'm not taking no for an answer. I will save Jack no matter what happens to me.

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit!" I shoved him inside the elevator. "Now, take me down."  
He started the lift and I closed the gates.  
The only thing on my mind is Jack. Jack. I have to save you.

Suddenly, tons of water went through the gates and into the lift.

The ice water immediatly stabbed my legs. It was so cold, they numbed them. The cold when through my body, leaving me shivering crazily and in intense pain. Now, I know what Jack meant with "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body." All I can think about is my suffering, but i'll suffer more without Jack.

Jack! Jack's in this water! Fear invaded my body along with the water.

I must save Jack!

"I'm going up!" He yelled.  
"No!" I opened the gates and jumped down.  
"Come back! I'm going up! I'm going up!" He started the lift and went up.  
There goes my only way of escape.  
I looked down the corridor that was flooding with water faster by the minute.


	9. Update

I know what you're thinking.

"I hate that bitch that doesn't post and when I receive an email, it's just a stupid update."

Yeah. You're right. I'm a bitch. And I am just posting an update, only because I want to be honest with you.

I'm almost done with the next chapter, but there are some things I don't want to publish. I want it to be better than what i've already written. So. i'm so sorry that i'm taking so long. It's just I really want this chapter to be good, so I apologize and hope to finish this chapter as soon as possible. However, if you speak portuguese, you can check out my other one chapter fanfic. It's a different ending from the original Titanic.

Thank you for your patience.

I love you.

And wish you well.

- Camile (The Author)


	10. Blu Ray Behind The Scenes

So, Titanic came out in Blu Ray a couple of days ago and i'd like to share a behind the scenes video I encountered. It's Kate's first screen test for Titanic and it's amazing. The male actor is Jeremy Sisto. I didn't like him and prefer Leonardo Dicaprio in every way possible. Anyway, enjoy:

/Jk-OZiiZs3o


End file.
